cpremadeofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Club Penguin Remade Discord Server
The Club Penguin Remade Discord is a Discord server that was made by Gravix to serve as a platform to interact with the community, as well as the Staff Team to talk about Club Penguin Remade. It currently has 600+ members. The Discord server is also used to post art and suggest ideas to the Administrators and others. Discord Invite Links Ever wanted to join the official Club Penguin Remade discord server? Well, the invite links to the Discord server are currently opened! Click the button below to join: Rules Welcome to the official Club Penguin Remade Discord server! Here are the rules you will have to follow while you chat here. 1. You should be at least 13 to be in this server. 2. No swearing or using inappropriate language. 3. No harassment or bullying. 4. Keep everything child-friendly and appropriate. 5. No spamming or flooding the chat. 6. Don't advertise any Discord server or CPPS, that includes links and asking people to join a server. 7. Don't send any software in the server. Intentionally sending malware will result in an instant ban. 8. Don't share personal information. (That includes your full name, address, etc. 10. Before playing music in the Music voice channel, you must remember that the music you're about to play follows the Music Rules that are pinned in #bot-spam. 11. Punishment evasion will not be tolerated. 12. Do NOT ping any roles randomly except for bot roles. Please only ping roles during a Discord raid or other urgent request regarding CP Remade. 13. Talking about sexual attractions in a demeaning way is no longer tolerated. If you ACCIDENTALLY break one of these rules, you will be warned. If you break one again or do it on purpose, you shall be punished with a mute, kick or ban. If you see someone breaking the rules, please report it to a Moderator in DMs and don't send it in the chat. Roles The Club Penguin Remade Discord currently contains 19 roles: * Administrators: This role is a staff role for the founders and owners of the game and the Discord server. * Developers: This role is a staff role. These staff members help develop Club Penguin Remade. * Staff Managers: This role is a staff role. These staff members manages the Staff Team. * Community Managers: This role is a staff role. These staff members manages the community, keeps them entertained, hosts community events and sorts out suggestions & complaints made by community members. * Moderators: This role is a staff role. These staff members make sure that everyone is following the rules. A full list of Moderators and the Staff Team can be found here. * Junior Moderators: This role is a staff role. These staff members have been picked by the Staff Manager as potential moderators and are tested to see if they're fit to become a Moderators. * Bots: This role is exclusive to the bots in the server. * Alpha Testers: This role was formerly called Game Testers, but on 31 May 2018, it was renamed to Alpha Testers. The role consisted of the Club Penguin Universe staff members and a handful of trusted guests to test out the game before the Open Beta party. * Legendary Penguin: This role is obtainable by reaching Level 50 on MEE6's server activity leaderboard. * Epic Penguin: This role is obtainable by reaching Level 40 on MEE6's server activity leaderboard * Skilled Penguin: This role is obtainable by reaching Level 30 on MEE6's server activity leaderboard. * Genius Penguin: This role is obtainable by reaching Level 20 on MEE6's server activity leaderboard. * Excellent Penguin: This role is obtainable by reaching Level 10 on MEE6's server activity leaderboard. * Great Penguin: This role is obtainable by reaching Level 5 on MEE6's server activity leaderboard * Community: This is the role given to everybody who joins the discord. All members in the discord server are recognized as a Club Penguin Remade community member. * Muted: This role is a punishment role assigned by a Moderator if you've broken a slightly major rule or multiple rules. It denies your permissions to send messages in the discord server for a set time or permanently. * Rythm: This role cannot be managed by an integration. It cannot be manually assigned to members or deleted. This role is given to a bot in the Club Penguin Remade discord server called Rythm. * Dyno: This role cannot be managed by an integration. It cannot be manually assigned to members or deleted. This role is given to a bot in the Club Penguin Remade discord server called Dyno. * MEE6: This role cannot be managed by an integration. It cannot be manually assigned to members or deleted. This role is given to a bot in the Club Penguin Remade discord server called MEE6. Server Emotes These emotes are constantly being updated. This list was last updated on 12 June 2018. All emotes can be used in Discord by typing the name of the emote that is included in parentheses in each description between two colons. * Club Penguin wink emote (wink~1): The winking emote from Club Penguin. * Club Penguin sad emote (upset): The sad emote from Club Penguin. * Club Penguin thinking emote (thinking~1): The thinking emote from Club Penguin. * Club Penguin wacky emote (wacky): The April Fools emote from Club Penguin. * Club Penguin unibrow emote (unibrow): The unibrow emote from Club Penguin. * Club Penguin weary emote (cpweary): The weary emote from Club Penguin. * Club Penguin toot emote (toot): The hidden toot emote from Club Penguin. * Club Penguin tongue emote (tongue~1): The tongue emote from Club Penguin. * CPRM logo emote (CP_Remade): The official logo of CPRM. * The best comeback emote (no_u): Harnessing the power of the UNO reverse card, you can flaunt any attempted insult thrown at you. * The worst emote (dab): This is the worst emote in your arsenal. Use this emote at your own discretion. * Thonking Emote (thonking): '''Thinking, but at an increased level. '''Nitro Emotes * Hiding in a bush emote (hiding): For when you're that scared. Trivia * The Club Penguin Remade Discord server is owned by Gravix. * The first ever invite link to the server sent out was https://discord.gg/YntKDQb. * The first ever user to join was Jackie#9307, besides the server owner, Gravix#1234. Gallery Cprm discord before release.png|Club Penguin Remade Discord server during staff testing in a perspective of a game tester First server icon.png|First server icon for the Club Penguin Remade Discord server sicurrent.png|Current server icon for the Club Penguin Remade Discord server Logoemotecprm.png|The official Club Penguin Remade logo emote (:CP_Remade:) Winkemotecprm.png|The wink emote (:wink~1:) upset.png|The upset emote (:upset:) Wackyemotecprm.png|The wacky emote (:wacky:) thinking.png|The think emote (:thinking~1:) Wearyemotecprm.png|The weary emote (:cpweary:) unibrowemotecprm.png|The unibrow emote (:unibrow:) wacky.png|The wacky emote (:wacky:) hidingemotecprm.gif|The animated, Nitro hiding emote (:hiding:) thonking.png|The thonk emote (:thonking:) Dabemotecprm.png|The worst possible emote you can use in the Club Penguin Remade Discord (:dab:) nou.png|The No U emote (:no_u:) tootemotecprm.png|The toot emote (:toot:) Category:CP Remade